Beheeyem (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Elgyem= |-|Beheeyem= Summary Beheeyem is a Psychic type Pokémon introduced in the Unova region. It is the final evolution of Elgyem. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C Name: Elgyem | Beheeyem Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Cerebral Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Black Hole Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Power Mimicry (Psych Up, Role Play), Dream Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Time Manipulation, Aura, Healing, Can affect Dark types with Psychic type moves by using Miracle Eye, Attack Reflection, Teleportation, Pain Manipulation, Can swap their foe's physical and non-physical durability, Gravity Manipulation, Can steal the affects of moves, Instinctive Reactions, Can passively pass on status effects to the foes, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Sealing, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Martial Arts, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychic Energy Projection, Dream Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Reading, Reality Warping | All previous abilities boosted, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Wish Granting Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Can create a dream world with a background full of stars. Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, like Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than the light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than even second form, who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown physically. Multi-Stellar with psychic power. Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: UFOs that can travel at Massively FTL+ speeds. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Can build UFOs that can travel at Massively FTL+ speeds. Weaknesses: Bug, Dark, and Ghost type attacks. Key: Elgyem | Beheeyem Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4